Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's REWRITE
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: This starts at chapter eleven. Read the first ten chapies of SISN first, please. Unlike the other version, this is T since it doesn't contain that content.
1. Chapter 11: Hard NOT to Love You!

Yuuki: okay! Like I said, this is the other version of "Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's" and this starts on chapter 11 nya!

Yoru: you made the title longer nya!

Yuuki: don't blame me, blame English!

Ikuto: Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the used songs

Yuuki: hmm…maybe I should have sticked to the original title I had for this "Amu's School Frenzy" nya…

Yoru: on with the story nya! Please note that Lulu is a bit out of character as most characters are and she is supposed to be much older! Nya!

Chapter 11: Hard NOT to Love You!

"Let's see here. Oh, there we are. Honey, you are…" The nurse paused purposely. Hurry up! God! I'm going to die from suspense! I squeezed Ikuto's hand harder, if possible.

"Congratulations! You are a mother-to-be!" I thought my heart would stop. I'm-I'm having a-a baby? I could feel my face drain of color.

"Miss Hinamori, are you okay?"

"Amu, breathe." I couldn't remember _how _to breathe. Or speak for that matter. I concentrated on Ikuto's breathing and paced mine with his. After that, I went over my options. Defiantly no abortion. That's just cruel. No matter how small, I would not end a life. I could have the child and give him or her to a foster home. But if I went through with it, shouldn't I keep the child? That was all I could do. What else could I do? I looked into the worrying sapphire eyes watching me when they suddenly widened,

"Amu, you don't have to cry! Please, it'll be okay." He pulled me into his warm embrace and started stroking my hair, "Shhh." I broke down into sobs. Why? Why am I crying? When Momma and Papa had Amu, they were so happy…

-Later at the Dorm-

The secret had not stayed secret for long. Sayomi, Lonny, and the others were, right now, talking about the kid as if he was due tomorrow. Ikuto still held my hand. For that, I was grateful. Keiko and SP were discussing names and everyone looked excited. With Tadase as an exception. He sat sullenly in his mushroom corner.

"Amu-chi! What are you going to name the baby?! Can you name him after me!?" Yaya starting bouncing around. Kairi pushed up his glasses,

"Since she is not far in her pregnancy, we cannot yet tell what gender the child shall be. Therefore, cannot name said child." We sweat dropped. We all love Kairi, really, we do. But his over smartness can get annoying after a while. Sierra and Lina returned from their task of fetching some snacks, seeing as Yaya had already raided the fridge. Karie handed me a pack of pretzels. I nibbled on one and offered some to Ikuto, he shook his head politely, "No thanks." I rested my head against his shoulder and fell asleep. I had a pleasant dream. There was a happy family of three. I held a baby boy in my arms. He had pretty blue eyes and light midnight blue hair with pink and brown streaks through it.

-1 Month Later-

"Amu! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" the bet was still on. We decided to keep it up until the baby was born. I smiled at the thought. The idea of being a mother seemed much better now. I hope he looks like Ikuto and none of me. I grimaced at the thought of him looking like me. Although we didn't know what gender the kid was officially, everyone, with Ikuto as the only exception, thought of him as a boy. I pictured the baby from my dream.

"Let's go!" Today I had rehearsal. Ikuto had tried to find me a new manager but had only partially succeeded. Kazuomi-san and Lulu-san are now both in charge of managing my little career. We had managed to keep everything a secret from them so far. Seeing as I barely had a bulge as my stomach at the moment. It would become harder later.

"You're late." As we barged through the doors, Kazuomi-san interrupted my daydreaming. Lulu-san was setting up the music in the little room. We had written a song that she said would defiantly help. Ikuto handed her the CD as I went into the soundproof room.

"Okay! In three!" I nodded and counted out the beats as the music started to play.

(Hard to Love You by The Wreckers)

"_**Why do they make it so hard to love you?**_

_**Why can't they even start to try?**_

_**Cause now I feel my bridge is burning**_

_**And all the smoke is in my eyes.**_

_**Oh, oh." **_I tapped my foot quietly.

"_**I realize I never let them know me;**_

_**I always wanted to be right.**_

_**Took a mistake to really show me**_

_**Exactly what they were like." **_There's the bridge and now…

"_**I've been wrong but I've been changing;**_

_**I've been wondering what to do.**_

_**Here I am, alone and waiting…**_

_**For you." **_I came in late a second or two but no one seemed to notice my slip up.

"_**Why do I try and make them happy?**_

_**Why am I always playing nice?**_

_**It isn't easy trying to show you…**_

_**Exactly what's on my mind…**_

_**I've been wrong but I've been changing;**_

_**I've been wondering what to do.**_

_**Here I am, alone and waiting…**_

_**For you…" **_ I went through the chorus a few more time before the end of the song came. Everyone is the room clapped and cheered except for Kazuomi-san. He sneered as he saw me watching him and looked away. Maybe Ikuto was right about him. Maybe. But I would make it my goal to change that.

-Another month later-

"Gomen, Nikaidou-sensei! Gomen, gomen!" Why are we always late? No matter what it is, I get there late.

-After Class-

"Wait up, Sp, Yaya, Keiko!" Sierra and Lonny ran after the three girls. We were in the park and those three had already gotten lost a few times. Sayomi had tripped causing Cross to fall in the fountain. Karie and Nagehiko were watching from a safe distance away and Kairi was typing away on his laptop. Tadase was…well he was being Tadase and let's leave it at that. That's enough of a description. Lastly, Ikuto and I sat on a bench watching the mayhem. I ate some ice cream while everyone else had already finished theirs. Yeah, life was good. My little baby would be born in 7 months sometime in November. This April morning couldn't get better or worse. What could possibly go wrong? Then it hit me like a million bricks. I hadn't told my family anything.

TBC…

Yuuki: whoo! Question time!

Yoru: **SHOULD IT BE A BOY OR A GIRL? **Nya!  
Tadase: -mushroom corner- or an alien.

Yuuki: Tadase, don't make me take away the happy ending I have planned for you

Tadase: I end up with Ikuto- I mean Amu?!

Yuuki: no, you're not that lucky and I am not that nice either! . but you won't die! So that's good, right?!

Everyone: Arigatou! And please review!

Yuuki: also, I'm feeling too lazy to proofread so if there are any mistakes you can point them out so I can fix it! Feel free to yell at me! But do it quietly please!


	2. Chapter 12: Weekend at the Hinamoris!

Yuuki: I don't have much to say…

Ikuto: Thank god!

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 12: Weekend at the Hinamoris'

Amu's POV

-Location: Ikuto's car on Friday-

We were driving along. Every second made me more nervous and anxious. We were dropping by unexpected. They didn't know about Ikuto. Let alone about the whole pregnant thing. What would they thing? What would they say? What would Papa _do_?!

"Calm down, Amu. Your dad won't kill me."

"He can do much, much worse than that!" I sighed, slumping back. Ami, my little sister, was 13 and a rumor spreading machine. Once she knew about something, the whole world did too.

"We're here." Ikuto rounded the last corner and I pointed out the house. We were planning on spending the weekend, if we didn't get killed first. It's an awful long trip to and from. Not worth just a few hours. I started hyperventilating as the quiet hum of the engine cut off and he climbed out.

"Amu, I'm positive we'll survive." I nodded quickly as he helped me out of the car. I took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell with shaky fingers.

"I'm coming!" My mother's voice called. She opened the door and a huge smile split across her face, "Amu! Papa, Ami, come! It's Amu-chan!"

-Inside-

Ikuto and I sat across the table from my parents. Ami was upstairs babbling to her friends about Ikuto and stuff. Papa was…being Papa and let's just leave it at that.

"I'm Amu's mom, Midori Hinamori, and this is her father, T-"

"YOUR DOOM!" You guess can probably guess who said that…

"Pleased to meet you, Midori-san, Hinamori-san. I'm-"

"GOING TO DIE!" And that…

"Papa, please." They looked at each other then nodded. Oh no. They wouldn't. Would they? They grabbed Ikuto's arms and dragged him into the little side room. They would.

Ikuto's POV

"Oof!" I was pushed into a chair and a light shinned in my eyes. What crime did I commit now…?

"Name!"

"You know my name-"

"Don't sass me, boy!" Amu's dad glared at me while Midori-san wrote something down. I rolled my eyes, might as well try to make the questioning go faster.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Age!"

"19."

"Birthday!"

"December 1st"

"Blood type!"

"What does that-"

"BLOOD TYPE!"

"Type AB…"

"Interesting…" He stroked his chin. Um is he on crack or something?

"Favorite color!"

"Uh…blue?"

"Is that your natural hair color?!"

"Yes-"

"Liar!"

"I'm not l-"

"Do you wear contacts?!"

"No-"

"Liar!"

"What would I lie about that-"

"Do you pick your nose!?"

"Of course not-"

"Midori, dearest, we have a nose picker in our sights!" What the heck is wrong with these people?!

-Later-

"Okay, Momma, Papa, I have something really important to tell you…" We were eating dinner, Ami has just finished and gone upstairs again. Ikuto squeezed my hand under the table, I looked up at my parents, "Don't freak out, okay?"

"What is it, Amu-chan?" My mom put down her fork, waiting for an answer. "I-I'm…you see….umm…the thing is…well…um…you guys are going to be grandparents!" I shut my eyes, waiting for the yelling. I just couldn't say the word "baby" so I improvised…but the meaning was the same… The silence stretched on. I bet you we would have all jumped at least ten feat in the air if a pin had dropped.

I opened my eyes when I felt Ikuto stand up. "Hinamori-san, Midori-san, if you don't like the idea of Amu with a child then you can be mad at me but don't blame her. I would say that I'd leave if you don't want me here but I can't. I will stay as long as Amu wants me to."

My mom let out a breath, "No, no, we're not mad. Just…surprised…"

-Sunday afternoon-

"My little sparroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" My dad was running after the car while Momma and Ami waved to us from the driveway.

"That sure was…um…odd…in a good way I guess." Ikuto glance at the mirror to see Papa being chased by a dog. Why? We'll never know. He just was.

"Well, that's just a weekend. Imagine living with them."

"I rather not."

TBC…

Yuuki: I'm too lazy to proofread XP

Yoru: Review please nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 13: Question!

Chapter 3: Question

"We're home…" I breathed, seeing the dorm building in front of us. Ikuto smiled softly, "Home, huh?"

I was excited to be back. Not that I didn't love my family to death, but the quiet mayhem that was college-life had grown on me. To see all my friends again, struggle over homework, and just have the privacy of my own place with Ikuto. Placing a hand over my stomach, I smiled. And with him, too. It felt so peaceful, but not in the every-day-is-the-same way. Just peace. Peace and love and life.

Oh, no…I've become a corny poet.

"Amu, let's take a walk." Ikuto got out and opened the door for me, waiting patiently as I climbed out of the car. I nodded, "Sure." Even with the greatness of said dorm-life, I wouldn't complain about a few seconds more of freedom.

The campus was quiet and most of the lights were off. The warm night air brushed the leaves across the sidewalk, swirling up to the moon in the sky. We sat down on a bench near the fountain, just staring up at the large, round moon. It shone brightly tonight, full and lush, like a cheesy fairytale.

"I'm…" Ikuto got up, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his. "Not very good…at things like this." Blinking, I muttered a confused, "At what?" He dug through his pocket with one hand, keeping his hold on mine with the other, "So I'll just do this the good old fashioned way. I'm not much of a romantic, after all."

He held up a small black box, letting go of my hands to open it. I gasped, eyes widening at the ring. It reflected the moonlight and cast dark highlights in his hair, lights playing across his nervous face. "Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I could only stare with wide eyes at the silver ring and Ikuto's face. The ring, along with his position and words, couldn't really mean what I thought it meant, could it? There was no way someone like Tsukiyomi Ikuto could possibly ask _me_,of all people, such a question.

After many moments of silence, I realized I had to say something. But what was I to say? How could I express what I was feeling in mere words? _Well, you could start by saying _yes_, idiot_. Even my own thoughts betrayed my idiocy.

Underneath a full moon, an awe filled smile spread across Ikuto's face with my breathless single word.

"Yes."

xXx

"Finally, you guys are back!"

Karie kicked open our dorm room, shattering the silence that had enveloped us. I was currently bent over a textbook, papers scattered across the desk. Ikuto was lounging on the bed, uninterestedly reading a book.

It was Monday afternoon, classes had ended about an hour ago. We hadn't seen the our friends yet since arriving back last night, I wasn't sure how it was possible, but it had been done. The others were quickly filing in after her, accompanied by a cart of snacks.

"I missed you so muuuu-…ch…." Lonny trailed off, looking back and forth between Ikuto and I. A huge grin split her face as she squealed loudly, "What's that? WHAT'S THAT? Ah, it's a ring! A ring, a ring, a ring! Don't tell me, did Tsukiyomi pop the question?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ikuto said in monotone, turning towards me. "Translation?" My lip twitched up into a smile, "Um…yes…"

"Ehhhh?" Keiko slammed her hands down on my desk, "And when, exactly, were you planning on telling us? This isn't the kind of thing you keep to yourself!" Sierra and SP crowded around me, "Details!" Sayomi snickered, "You're all such _girls_." Cross rolled her eyes, sarcastically muttering, "No, they're boys. What did you expect?"

Lina and Nagihiko pulled the cart closer, listening distractedly. Tadase stared intently at my head, crossing his arms. Sweat dropping, I looked over my shoulder, "Ne, Ikutooo…a little help please?"

"Bet, bet, bet…" He smirked, returning to his book. Sometimes, your lover turned out to be very, very evil. And sometimes, they turned out to be like Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

TBC…

Author's Comment: Yeah, it's short…Next chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this started again…Sorry, I don't remember everybody's personality…As I said, I'm not into Shugo Chara! anymore… This'll end in a few chapters and I'll focus on rewriting Shugo Neko! …This fandom shall end after that, for me, probably… I'd still like to hear your preferences for the baby's gender…Though I no longer really like the idea of Amu having a child…so young… *shrug* Oh, well…I'll deal with it.


	4. Chapter 14: Graduation!

Chapter 14: Graduation

"WE DID IT!"

Keiko repeatedly punched the air in front of her, laughing oh so very loudly. Nagihiko twirled his blue Graduation cap, "No, really?" She then resorted to punching his arm 'accidently' as hard as she could. "Shut up and be excited!"

I stared at the paper in my hands, trembling and jumping. "It's really…real. Gosh, it's real!"

Clear, June skies hung high above our heads. Chatter and whoops echoed throughout campus and teachers wandered around to congratulate. Parents and friends laughed and hugged and cheered. My own parents were currently in very loud conversation with Lulu.

"I have to wait another year." Sayomi complained, pouting. SP giggled, flailing her arms. "Me, too!" It was an attempt to cheer her up, but I was pretty sure it only deepened the depression lines around our friend. I smiled amusedly, "Ne, it's not that bad."

Yaya held up a box of pocky, "Kairi and Yaya have to wait two years!" Tadase raised an eyebrow, slowly eating a finger sandwich. "Of all the topics to discuss, you chose this?"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my head with his chin. "Speaking of ignoring Tadase-"

"Nii-chan!"

"-why don't we do something more interesting than talking and getting fat?"

Yaya dropped her pocky box.

Lonny giggled while Sierra downed another glass of punch. She slammed the cup down, "Eh? Talking whilst getting fat is very entertaining. It just so happens to be my favorite pastime." Cross sat crossed legged nearby, sorting through a bag of M&M's with Karie.

Lina held her diploma like a sword. "Ye shall suffer moi's wrath!" I sweat dropped, "Mmhmm…"

_Amazing, amazing. Oh, god, I'm so breathless. Captivating, I'm lost in your eyes._

XXX

"Onee-chan!"

Ami smiled widely, spreading her fingers across my ever-growing stomach. She giggled. "So, I'm gonna be an auntie?" I nodded, amused with her sudden appearance. "Yup. Excited?"

She giggled again, stepping back and turning to my father. "Daddy, can _I _be a mommy, too? That would be _so _awe-"

"NOOO! MYLITTLESWAN!"

XXX

_Click. Click._

I'm walking through the school courtyard. Somebody's following me but I don't want to look back.

_Click. Click._

I'm getting really worried. They haven't said anything and it's been quite the long walk.

_Click. Click._

"Who-?"

"It's just me." Ikuto stops walking with a distracted smile. This leads me to think he's hiding something.

XXX

"Amu?" Cross waves her hands in front of my face. We're in the library, trying to find where SP had run off to. I blink, brought back from my thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out."

"I can see that." She steps back, though a worried glint has entered her eyes. I smile reassuringly and continue walking.

XXX

_Click. Click._

I'm being followed again. This time, I'm in the parking lot. My follower doesn't say anything as I reach the family van. I unlock it and dig around for Ami's phone. She had forgotten it and requested I go and fetch it for her.

_Click. Clock._

The person stops walking and waits until I have the phone in my hand. Locking the door, I have the phone clutched tightly to my chest as I turn around. "Who-?"

"Don't worry, it's just me again."

I'm getting really suspicious.

XXX

_You got it, you got it. It's some kind of magic. You're leaving me breathless._

A song is playing in the background as I walk with Lonny. We're looking for SP again and haven't had all that much luck so far. That girl sure knew how to hide.

Lonny ducks behind a bush then peeks through the leaves to shake her head. "When she said she would go and play hide-and-seek, she meant it." I laughed, but it came out as a sort of sigh.

At this, Lonny raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

XXX

_Click. Click._

What is this? The third time? Who's following me this time?

_Click. Click._

The cafeteria is flooded with people, but I can still distinguish that these footsteps are stalking me through all the noise. It's quite unnerving the way they blend into my own.

_Click. Click._

I try losing them in the crowd to no avail. They're very persistent. They must know what they're doing. Maybe they've done it before. This stalking.

_Click. Click._

"What-?"

"Sorry, it's just me." Ikuto smiled apologetically. I can tell it's forced by the crease in his forehead.

XXX

"You!"

Sierra crossed her arms. With a scowl, she began scolding SP. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you forever!" SP giggled. "Sorry. I was playing Hide-and-Seek with Tsukiyomi."

I want to scream that he's been following me. It's not possible he was playing with her. What are they up to?

XXX

_Click. Click._

I don't waste any time. With a grunt, I spin on my heel. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING-…" I get quite the surprise. My mom stares at me with wide eyes, shocked at my outburst.

"I just wanted the car keys back."

XXX

I'm getting paranoid.

Keys?

Ultimate embarrassment for me.

To have shouted at my mom.

Oh, where did Ikuto go anyways?

XXX

_Keep pulling and pushing me down. When I know in my heart it's not you._

That song is on in the background again. This time I'm walking with Lina to the auditorium. They're giving out some awards or something and all graduates were to help out.

I'm not really looking forward to it. But it's not all that terrible. Really.

If only I knew where Ikuto was. Then I'd be able to focus on the task at hand.

XXX

_Click. Click._

I wasn't sure who it would be this time. I didn't want to yell again to avoid a repeat of my earlier scare. Ah, I'm such a paranoid person.

_Click. Click._

They might not even be following _me_.

_Click. Click._

Slowly, slowly, I turn around. "Who is it?" I whisper in a small voice. I'm not sure if they'll even be able to hear me.

"Just me."

Ikuto gives me that fake smile.

Suspicious is slowly pooling around my feet. A layer of worry joining it.

TBC…

Yuuki: You have no idea how long this took…I kept getting writer's block…and I feel really bad about missing two updates…Not proofread, btw…Anyways, there you go. Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 15: Boredom!

Chapter 15: Boredom

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Everything's fine?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"…Yes."

XXX

"Amu-chan?" Tadase poked his head in the doorway, curiously taking his time in observing the messy state of the room. "Your parents are waiting outside. They want to say goodbye."

I nodded, carefully sliding off the bed. After a moment, the blond questioned, "Where's Ikuto?"

"Bathroom. Why?"

"No reason."

XXX  
"I love you."

"Mmhmm."

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmhmm."

"Pizza?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

XXX

"Are you getting enough sleep? You look pale." Keiko noted, offering me a bag of chips. I carefully opened it and began eating its contents. Doritos are good.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." She whispered suspiciously.

XXX

"You're glaring."

"No, I'm not."

"You were working up to a glare."

Now he really was glaring. "What do you want?"

_You_. But I couldn't say that. With a sigh, I turned my back to him.

XXX

It's been eight months. One left to go. I'm frightened. I'm worried. Worried Ikuto's gotten bored. Bored of being 'daddy'. Bored of our bet. Bored of life. Bored of me.

The baby kicks, the small motion reassuring me that I wasn't completely alone. I smiled, patting my stomach. My smile disappears as Ikuto closes the door behind him, taking a moment to tug off his shoes before retreating to the kitchen.

"Hi." I call after him, not moving from my spot on the bed. There'd be no point. No point of following him.

I sighed, closing my eyes and throwing an arm over my face. "I'm bored."

TBC…

Yuuki: I find it hard to write long chapters for this D8 It's usually very easy for me…anyways…I'm gonna finish it sooner than I planned. Speaking of boredom, I myself am tiring of this fic T^T

Tadase: how could you tire of me?

Kukai: *yawn*

Tadase: -_-

Everyone: Arigatou!


	6. Chapter 16: Day and Night

Author's Notes: Ahhhh DX Sorry, I just can't do it…I can't concentrate long enough on this fic…I keep thinking of Ciel and how I could be doing my homework right now instead of writing for something I don't even like…Sorry…Beware, it's not proofread.

Chapter 16: Day and Night

_Gotta run, run, to the place where you are. Before it's too late, baby. Gotta fly, fly, flying high. _

"Hey!" Lonny waved me over, waiting patiently for me to get closer before gesturing towards the ice cream cart. "What flavor? We've got Cookies 'N Cream, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Death by Chocolate."

"Chocolate." I licked my lips excitedly as she scooped some into a cone. "I'm so glad you got this part-time job, with the free ice cream and all."

She laughed, handing me the dripping cone. "You should join, too. It's not that hard to walk around the park yelling ice cream, after all."

My laugh was cut short at the sudden pain striking my abdomen. I stared wide-eyed at the space in front of me, eyebrows knitting together. Then the pain struck again, and I fell to my knees. Lonny yelled something at me, and the ice cream cone tumbled to the ground.

XXX

"Amu!"

Ikuto's concerned face filled my vision. I blinked sleepily, wondering why he suddenly decided to talk to me again. "Ikuto…?" Relief pooled around his eyes, though a wrinkle of worry refused to smooth out.

"Where am I?" I asked with a raspy voice, gazing around in confusion. White walls and white blankets, white pillows and white curtains. This didn't look like home to me.

"The hospital. You were in the park with Lonny, remember?" He whispered, resting his forehead against my hands. "Then she called 911 'cause your water broke or something. God, Amu, do you have any idea how much that call scared me?"

Ikuto? Scared? Now this was something worth hearing. But unfortunately, there were other things that needed to be prioritized.

"I want to see him."

"Actually, it's-"

"Oh, you're awake!" A woman wearing scrubs quickly closed the door behind her, a smile plastered across her lips. "Are you feeling-"

"I want to see him. The baby." I repeated.

"Of course, of course!" She nodded, hair bouncing against her scalp. With a 'tada' motion, she bustled towards the other side of the room, behind a curtain. When she returned, she was pushing a small cart piled with blankets.

Carefully, Ikuto helped me sit up against the backboard of the bed. Just as cautiously, he reached into the mountains of blankets and pulled out a little boy.

At the moment, his eyes were closed and his tiny hands were clenched into even tinnier fists. As soon as he was in my arms, I started rocking them back and forth, stroking his short, thin strands of purple-ish hair. Smiling, I was surprised when Ikuto handed me another child.

"Twins?" I breathed, carefully balancing them both in my arms. The second one was a girl, a few locks of pink hair sticking out of her head. She began crying as soon as she left the depths of the blankets, kicking her small feet.

"What about names?" Looking up, I turned towards the nurse. "I hadn't thought of any…"

She smiled, pointing towards the cart. "Tsukiyomi-san filled out all of that, no need to worry."

I glanced towards Ikuto, curiously taking in the small blush on his cheeks. "What did you name them?" With a shy smile, he murmured, "Ran and Yoru."

Day and Night.

Patting the bed beside me, my hands shook slightly as I waited for him to sit down. The nurse stood at a polite distance, pretending to examine her shoes. I leaned my head against Ikuto's shoulder. "I love you."

"…I love you, too."

-END-

Yuuki: Yeah, sorry…whatev…Anywho, I'm a people pleaser (most of the time, at least) and there was a pretty close vote on the gender so…Amuto twins! BWAHAHAHA!


End file.
